Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César Mensagem Oi Tháles César gostaria de saber com põe as era vividas pelos personagens no infobox? Kel Akcton OI Thalés Não precisa destacar a palavra "Década" Kel Ackton Oi, Thalés Sim é necessário o link Década ? Kel Ackton Oi, Thalés deixa só a página do "Jedi Torr Snapit" , ou se não vai ficar estranho ter duas páginas de um mesmo personagem Kel Ackton Oi thalés Deixe me ver se entendi você pegou a página que vc tinha criado, e colocou meu texto? Kel Ackton (discussão) 00h26min de 4 de Junho de 2017 (UTC)Kel Ackton Mensagem Olá, Thales, Estou com apenas duas dúvidas: como retirar o termo "Cânon" nos links da Infobox, e como utilizar a bullet list também na infobox. então, poderia me dizer aonde posso encontrar material que possa vir a ser útil para cessar essas dúvidas?-Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h29min de 6 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant O Olá, Thales, eu acabei de completar 100 edições canônicas aqui na wiki, então você poderia por favor mudar a minha patente para capitão?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h04min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, me perdoe por não ter mencionado antes o que mencionarei agora: eu também já criei mais de 25 artigos canônicos,então tem como acrescentar isso ao meu perfil ( a medalha de prata )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h31min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant :Claro! Continue com o bom trabalho! Thales César (discussão) 19h35min de 12 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Olá, Thales, eu tenho uma dúvida: como coloco as aparições em um artigo se ele não existe já na Wookieepedia?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 15h18min de 16 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá,Thales, estou com uma dúvida: como consigo formatar o termo "(Apenas mencionado)" nas Aparições com o tamanho correto da wiki?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h27min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu acabei de criar o meu artigo canônico de número 50, então, por favor, você pode mudar minha pontuação no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h02min de 25 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu tenho uma dúvida: como coloco a cruz nos membros de um grupo que pereceram?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h19min de 29 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Só estou escrevendo para te avisar que eu, a partir de amanhã, só poderei criar artigos aqui para a Star Wars nos finais de semana, pois minhas aulas voltarão.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 13h20min de 30 de julho de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant O Olá, Thales, Estou com uma dúvida tradutória: como posso traduzir "Cavalry Air Rarified'? No caso, minha dúvida é em "Rarified", pois não sei o que isso significa nesse contexto.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h40min de 1 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você pode mudar a minha patente? pois eu cheguei a 250 edições ( um pouquinho mais até rsrs ) canônicasMeesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h02min de 2 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Será que você poderia não deletar o meu novo artigo ( que estou prestes a publicar ), pois tem um problema nele, que no caso é uma 2° INFOBOX que aparenta não ter nada dentro de informações. Então, ao invés de retirar o problema através de uma deletação de artigo, quando você perceber o problema, tente, por favor, apenas retirar o mesmo, e não todo o artigo. Pode tentar fazer isso?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 01h01min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Estou com uma dúvida: como consigo fazer com que eu possa parar de ser impedido de publicar um artigo? pois isso acabou de acontecer comigo. No caso, eu fui impedido pelo sistema, e a seguinte frase veio junto do impediemento: "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook"Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 17h02min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant RE: Sim, foi isso. É um problema que já estava acontecendo, ou ocorreu de forma isolada em mim? De qualquer forma, muito obrigado por conseguir publicar o artigo!Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 17h22min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Eu acabei de fazer um artigo sobre a batalha de Zanbar, só que como a infobox "batalha" não está a funcionar, tem como eu deixar o artigo como se pertencesse à infobox "evento"?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 19h35min de 28 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Se não me engano, eu já ultrapassei o número de 100 artigos canônicos criados. Teria como, portanto, você adicionar a medalha de 100 artigos canônicos criados no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h10min de 5 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Estou tendo um pequeno problema na criação de um novo artigo: "Batalha em Ord Mantell". No caso, o problema é o fato de que a infobox "Batalha" não está funcionando, pois quando eu clico em "pronto" para começar a preencher as informações dessa infobox, nada ocorre. Teria como você consertar esse probleminha para que eu possa criar o artigo?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h10min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Como posso traduzir "Aqua droids" para português?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 21h26min de 11 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Só estou enviando essa mensagem para lhe dizer uma coisa que me incomodou: como aquele usuário pode cometer TANTOS erros de ortografia, de tradução, e de links no artigo "Trench"? Foi a primeira vez dele aqui na wiki? rsrsMeesa your humble servant (discussão) 23h36min de 12 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Acabei de completar 500 edições canônicas, então você poderia, por favor, mudar a minha patente no quadro de medalhas?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 02h20min de 14 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Creio que algum usuário criou um artigo igual ao meu ( no caso, meu artigo é "Hylemane Lightbringer" ). Teria como, portanto, você deletar o artigo criado por ele, pois o que ele fez foi copiar algo que já existia aqui na wiki ( o artigo que ele criou se chama Hylemane LightBringer, e foi feito após o meu )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 18h39min de 15 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você já sabe quem foi o campeão da OP primavera 2017?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 14h52min de 16 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Encontrei um pequeno problema com a infobox "Governo". No caso, é o mesmo que havia encontrado na infobox "Batalha" ( que foi o fato de que quando cliquei em "Pronto", nada ocorreu ). Teria como, por favor, você corrigir esse problema?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 21h02min de 18 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Olá, Thales, Você acha que o artigo "Darth" está suficientemente bom para que uma indicação de artigo bom seja lançada ( pode ser sincero rsrs )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 20h10min de 19 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Mensagem oi, eu tentei criar um novo artigo ,mas quando terminei apareceu que a sessao ja nao era valida.o que isto significa? esperando a respsta: reaw780 Reaw780: Há sim. Tinha esquecido desta parte dos guias, e eu fiz isso porque a página que já existe tinha sido desqualificada , então eu criei aquele artigo Reaw780 (discussão) 22h35min de 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) (discussão) 18h22min de 9 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Olá, na verdade eu me confundi, o artigo que não tinha sido aceito era outro, e com a página que já existia... eu quis dizer que o artigo tinha sido destruido.Reaw780 (discussão) 19h04min de 9 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) xiii! Não tinha percebido!!!Reaw780 (discussão) 19h08min de 9 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Olá, eu encontrei uma coisa otima para fazer um artigo sobre ela , e nao é um assunto fanôn , eu pesquisei na wiki mas nao encontrei , e eu tenho certeza de que nao vai ter erro algum , se tiver pode destruir a edicao! Entao eu estou lhe perguntando se tenho permissao para criar este artigo Reaw780 (discussão) 22h35min de 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Olá Thales, desculpe a demora , eu não tive tempo para dedicar a wiki, m as a pagina é : O Plano de Darth SIDIOUS Reaw780 (discussão) 18h28min de 12 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) Poderia medizer por quê a página não é necessaria ? Reaw780 (discussão) 18h28min de 12 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) Sugestão para o Venho sugerir a adição das seguintes opções no , por entender que o só deve ser usado quando não houver nenhum mais específico disponível. Esboço -- Esboço cânon -- Cidade-esboço -- Droide-esboço -- Espécie-esboço -- Flora-esboço -- Jedi-esboço -- Jogo-esboço -- Sith-esboço -- Sistema-esboço -- Língua-esboço -- Militar-esboço -- Nave-esboço -- Planeta-esboço -- Quadrinhos-esboço -- Setor-esboço -- Veiculo-esboço -- PPCompletar Romerlrl (discussão) 04h09min de 20 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Olá, Thales, Cheguei a 1000 edições aqui na wiki. Teria como, portanto, mudar minha patente para "Coronel"?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 23h17min de 23 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Mensagem Olá, gostaria de um invite para o server do discord dessa wiki Imagem Olá, Thales, Estou com uma dúvida: como posso redirecionar uma imagem colocada em um artigo que não possui Infobox (nesse caso, o artigo "Executor droide classe Persuasor ''NR-N99")?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h17min de 10 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Mensagem Oi, Thales. Queria saber porque a página Super Destroier Estelar foi protegida de novas edições. Peço que a página seja desprotegida de novas edições, por que isso, na minha opinião, é injusto. 17h19min de 24 de março de 2018 (UTC)Um contribuidor do FANDOM Oi, Thales. Obrigado por editar a página Posto Avançado de Niima. Eu não sabia mesmo quando ele tinha sido construído. Você é um ótimo administrador para mim. Queria saber também porque as páginas Base Espacial e Barraca de Unkar Plutt foram removidas. Obrigado. 179.219.71.253 21h02min de 24 de março de 2018 (UTC)Mesmo contribuidor do episódio do Sovereign. Oi, Thales. Houve um problema em um artigo que eu estava criando e agora não posso mais editar o artigo. O site detectou como vandalismo, mas não é isso. O que faço? TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 15h08min de 25 de março de 2018 (UTC)Mesmo cara do Sovereign Oi, Thales Está bem. Essa wiki precisa mesmo de um administrador experiente. TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 16h07min de 25 de março de 2018 (UTC)TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP Oi, Thales Por favor, peço que não faça muitas alterações em meus artigos. Sou um fã de Star Wars experiente, por isso não gosto que fiquem fazendo muitas alterações em meus artigos, como mudar o nome, etc. Eu sei que você é o administrador, mas eu sou experiente em Star Wars. TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 17h06min de 30 de março de 2018 (UTC)TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP Oi, Thales Eu sei, mas há artigos meus que não precisam de correção, portanto, não precisam de suas alterações. Por exemplo, no artigo da nave Nubiana, não precisava trocar "Nave Real" por "Espaçonave real". Grato pela compreensão. TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 17h30min de 30 de março de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales Mas mesmo assim. O nome da nave não vai mudar sendo Cânon ou Legends. Se no Cânon é "Nave Real" no Legends também deve ser "Nave Real". TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 17h36min de 30 de março de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales Sinceramente, acho essa coisa de Legends e Cânon uma bobagem. Por que não botam tudo como Universo Star Wars mesmo? TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 17h44min de 30 de março de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales Por favor, acho que devíamos mudar algumas coisas na Wiki. Acho que algumas coisas não estão boas e devem ser melhoradas 'antes' do pior''. Também peço que me envie um convite para o servidor do Discord da Wiki, se existir, pois estou criando um servidor chamado "Discord Fandom II", pois não gostei do primeiro, e também outros servidores relacionados ao FANDOM. TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 17h55min de 30 de março de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales Você me baniu do Discord da SWWW. Eu só quero falar com aquele cara, mano. Eu sei desbanir pessoas,, então não adianta me banir de nada, nem da SWW. Eu me vingo. Qual é a sua em me banir por causa de eu querer falar com um cara???? Atenciosamente e com desgosto e tristeza, TheMinistryOfMagicOfHP (discussão) 19h01min de 7 de Abril de 2018 (UTC) :Bacana, champs. Da próxima vez, crie um cabeçalho para iniciar uma nova conversa na minha página de usuário. Thales César (discussão) 19h11min de 7 de Abril de 2018 (UTC) Vídeo não. Bate com assunto da pagina Ola thales assistindo a alguns videos da wiki reparei que tem um video do chaves com a cançao jovem sera isso è comum a pagina nao è so de sw obg pela atençao abs :Essa seção de vídeos do app é meio esquisita, ela mostra todos os vídeos já publicados na Wiki mas não na melhor das ordens... Enfim, esse vídeo do Chaves foi um vídeo que foi subido ao site anos atrás em uma simpática mensagem do para mim. Existem poucos outros vídeos comemorativos como esse por aí, mas fique tranquilo porque nós fizemos há alguns meses uma revisão completa de todos os vídeos na Wiki, e esses que sobraram foram os que nós optamos por preservar porque são, como eu disse, vídeos comemorativos. O ruim é que essa ferramenta do app não permite que se veja o contexto deles. Thales César (discussão) 21h18min de 12 de maio de 2018 (UTC) Mensagem Oi, Thales. Obrigado por me ajudar a editar a página Aurora Escarlate. Você sabe mesmo sobre Star Wars, não é? Kkkkkkk. PotterGrangerous (discussão) 18h18min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) : Thales César (discussão) 18h23min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales. O Meesa está removendo coisas que eu sei que são verdade na página Darth Maul. Você bloqueou a página, mas não precisava fazer isso. Só peça para o Meesa não retirar o que eu escrever, pois eu sei que é verdade. Não quero ser autoritário, mas só estou pedindo. Peça, por favor. Eu já pedi, mas não adiantou. Desde já, grato. PotterGrangerous (discussão) 22h45min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) :Olá, você fez uma confusão ao ler o histórico da página. Te respondi na página de discussão do Meesa. Thales César (discussão) 22h48min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Tradução de nomes de espécies Oi, Thales. Percebi que você trocou na página Aemon Gremm a palavra "Hylobon" para "Hylobono". Lamento te dizer, mas não é "Hylobono". Em português o nome continua "Hylobon". Espero que tenha compreendido, PotterGrangerous (discussão) 00h51min de 2 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Imagem no artigo TIE-RB Eu tinha trocado a imagem pois achava que a que eu coloquei ficava melhor para as pessoas entenderem e ficava mais legal. Mas tudo bem ;). PotterGrangerous (discussão) 01h15min de 2 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Fontes nas citações sendo que na página tem uma predefinição que tem a fonte Oi, Thales. Precisa ter a fonte nas citações, como você mudou? Eu pensei que se tivesse a fonte na predefinição, não precisaria ter a fonte na própria citação. PotterGrangerous (discussão) 20h55min de 2 de junho de 2018 (UTC) :Sim, precisa. Thales César (discussão) 21h00min de 2 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Olá, Thales, Só uma notificação: percebi que, quem quer que tenha criado o artigo "Comandante", não notou que tal artigo já existia. Por isso, deletei as edições na página.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h52min de 3 de julho de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Teste Hue hue JediSam(discussão) 22h48min de 6 de julho de 2018 (UTC) :��Thales César (discussão) 22h49min de 6 de julho de 2018 (UTC) ::Teste 2 Luke Skywalker ::JediSam(discussão) 22h50min de 6 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Mensagem Olá, Thales César Poderia me ajudar a resolver alguns problemas na fonte do planeta Florrum Kel Ackton Oi Thales, Com a mudança para o fandom o assistente de criação de páginas não está funcionando. Vocês já haviam mapeado esse problema? abração Rafael Rossi (discussão) 13h46min de 23 de janeiro de 2019 (UTC) Bot account Hi, thanks for the information about the bot account you've left on my talk page. There's a little problem with creating this sort of account - if I create it, I (or any other user - you'll find the details further) will need to use another browser/login with another account. Now the script - it is the one implemented with french SW wiki. It's a gadget, acting very much like the one they have on the German Jedipedia, but there's are some brief differences - first, unlike de-wiki there's no need to request a special status to use this gadget and second - it automatically scans even redirects, so if the page has been listed in the iw-s before, but later moved for some reason, the script will change the old link to the new one - which is really convenient. The script itself is operated from fr-wiki, so the user doesn't even visit any other wikis. I fully realize what it looks like when the recent changes log is flooded with the bot edits. However, if I create a bot account, I will have to use another browser for iw changes across all wikis. And while I acknowledge your bot policy (if there's one), I haven't received any complaints from the other wikis yet. However, if this sort of action is against your policy regarding normal user accounts (not bots), I can try to exclude your wiki while operating from fr-wiki, but the script will still scan the links and make some changes to your wiki. There's only one way to make it convenient for every user - to discuss this with fr-wiki admins/admin so that there could be one common bot (like with the german Jedipedia), operating between wikis and any user who requests access to that bot, will have some privileges to execute batch operations. The script itself is not too old, it has been used for a few months so far. For now I could try to avoid adding pt-wiki to the operations list, but, of course, it's not just me using that script. However, I will do what I can do, according to any policies of any other wiki. Cheers and have a good weekend. --Orgus Ordo (discussão) 20h07min de 19 de Abril de 2019 (UTC) Olá Thales! Boa noite! Vim para agradecer pelo feedback. Ainda estou aprendendo a usar as ferramentas de edição, e eventualmente comerei algumas moscas -como esta do tamanho de um Geonosiano que você salientou na minha ultima contribuição :P Esta parte de citar fontes/páginas Cânones ou Legends ainda está meio obscura para mim. E como sou novato por aqui, encontrei a página de "históricos" mas não o que foi modificado/corrigido (o trecho em si). Li guias e mais guias mas realmente não entendi. No mais, muito obrigado pelo feedback. Que a Força esteja com você! Snefferus (discussão) 00h44min de 7 de maio de 2019 (UTC) ICP Oi Thales, Estou com problemas na criação de novas páginas pois a ferramenta de importação não está funcionando. Abraço Rafael Rossi (discussão) 23h34min de 1 de junho de 2019 (UTC)